Lost one
by KillerJill04
Summary: Puck just wanted so bad to run away from never land and help Henry to bring him to his family but the problem is, he think himself as a coward who is too nice and who can't fight as a lost boy he is. Could he still have a guts to save Henry or stay as a little lost boy he is? PLEASE READ:)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Puck, I'm a Lost boy.. I never wanted to be one, it was more like forceful.. I guess. It started when Pan were looking for a certain boy, but instead he got me. He wasn't even happy, but it doesn't mean he'll let me go. I wasn't very fond of turning into his own little lost boys. I felt more like an out cast. I always apologize, never really fight back or get to really hurt any one. I remember the first time I met Killian Jones or should I say hook. He was kind and treated me like I was the boy who was small and still has a big heart. I wished I came with him, I wish I could be part of his cruise, but I couldn't because if I leave Pan will kill Hook. I had to back out, and I have to say goodbye to Hook. I guess I wasn't Pan favorite, or the great choice to be a lost boy. The Lost boys just called me names like "Weak one", "Stupid" or even "Big lip" my lip was kind of big and those words were knives that can often hurt me easily..

When I first met Bealfire he was my only friend. He told me I was different, that I could stand up to Pan and not stay in his darkness. I also remember the day he left.. I remember the time he said "goodbye".. I remember I myself a coward of not getting to say "goodbye", or even getting to stand up to Pan, but I guess the past was the past, and I can't change anything a bout it.

"Puck! Quit being stupid and move it." I could hear the irony coming from Felix voice. I look at him with confused written on my forehead. "What why?" Felix face by the look in his eyes, I wish I could not even ask. "Because weak one, we found the boy." As Felix walked away not wanting to speak to me any more.

The boy? We found him? How? Question was still around my head as I followed the others. I ruffed through my brown mop hair, as I try to see who was boy seem to be, but I was too short for a seventeen year old. I'm up to Felix shoulder as the others are taller.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice of an man that was confused and not knowing what to do. I could hear the devil laugh coming from Felix mind. I squeezed through the crowed as I saw the boy. He is young and was only around twelve. When he first look at me, I gave him a wave and a small smile. He started to notice me and waved back. When I look in his eyes I could imagine Bealfire is right their in front of me. Could it be possible he might be related to Bealfire? I shook my head thinking it can't be true.

"We won't give you the boy until you give the plan of how we're going to destroy magic and get home." The woman stood protected across the boy. Felix chuckled as he stood. "You can't never leave Never land... Now give me the boy." His voice was demanding as I just gave the woman the signal.. I didn't want Pan to win, and I didn't want anyone to die. She started to notice my signal and gave me trust as she demanded the boy to run. The man lost his life as the shadow took his skin as pain cries. I look up as Chew aim the arrow through the woman bolded shoulder but the boy manage to escape.

The others went after the boy as they forgotten me, I knelt down as I check the innocent woman. She looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" the concern made her calm down, but he was having a hard time breathing. She started to nod and pulled my collar. "G-get Henry! I d-don't k-know what they want from him- but please take him to his family Before it's to late." I left the woman as I went to find Henry that was seem to be the boy name. I kept on walking as I saw Henry running as he was panting. I grabbed his shoulder into my arms covering his mouth as the others came looking for him.

"who are you?!" He started to back away. I look down, as I played with my fingers. "my name is Puck- and I don't want to hurt- or any one." i was nervous not knowing if he going to trust me. "B-but I saw you! With the other." I scratched the back of my head. "I'm sorry... please forgive me..." He gave a look, as my voiced crack. "It's ok.." he spoken slowly for me not knowing if I was going to hurt him. We both stood behind the tree.

"I'm glad you're ok... If Pan finds you.. He will do anything that you wouldn't want to see.." He looked at me as my kindness came. "Why are you helping me?" He still doesn't trust me as I breath heavily. "I never wanted to be a lost boy... When I was little.. Pan was looking for you for many years but instead he found me.. I was hoping for home to go back but he kept me.. I was treated horribly because the way I act... I was kind, and weak that fought back.. and I want to help you... as much I want to go home.." He gave me a smile as warm grows in my fragile body.

"My family is coming to find me." He gave me hope as I knew he was just like Bealfire. I frown.. his family? What if Pan find them? What if Pan hurts them? "But if Pan find them he's going to do horrible things to them-" I felt the comfort of his small chubby hands on my shoulder. "Don't worry we always find each other, and when we do I promise we take you home too." There it was again.. The look was always Bealfire... I got out of my mind as I nodded. I look around. "Come on let find a safe place so the others can't find you.." he nodded with agreement. I notice as the arrow strike close the side of my head, I knew they found.

"T-they found us- come on we have to go Henry." I grabbed his wrist as we ran through the forrest at the end of the cliff.. It was far we can go. down below was flash of sea water. "H-Henry I'm so sorry I-I don't what to do." Henry stood up to me with hope in his eyes. "No don't say that Puck- their still hope." He look down below and gave me a trust. He stood end of the cliff as he lead out small hands waiting for me to reach out. I was ready to do something... Ready to run away from Pan... I reach out to hand and fell.

I was waiting to die hard ground.., but I just only felt hard splash through my sockets. Everything went black.. I was still holding on to Henry as I open my eyes the sea water burned my eyes.. I guess I was stupid. I started to swim up to shore.. I started to cough painfully. Henry gently got up and smiled.

"we're alive- see as long there is hope we will still be alive." I looked down. I didn't believe hope at all. "That was only because we were only lucky..." He shook his head and gave me a desperate look. "Not only if you believe! Anything could happen if you believe."

"You can be any more right Henry." The voice was a devil through my mind.. Pan. Henry gave him a look. He smirked as chuckled. "Had I forgotten to introduce myself? I'm Peter- Peter Pan." Henry eyes widen as he stood behind me. I didn't know what to do.. I can't fight and I was coward for anything.. "Come on boys!" His voice demanded as the lost boys came out of there hiding. I started breath fast trying to think. Pan smiled as the darkness in his eyes shuttered my mind. "Let'a play."

* * *

**Like it hate it? Review, follow, favorite please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't know how long I been looking for you Henry.." I felt Henry griping my risk while Peter starting to come closer. I back away along with Henry.. I didn't want Peter to get closer.. Henry was only a kid... "Why did you help Tamara and Greg to destroy magic!" Henry started to defend himself while I just stood silent. Peter chuckled. "Because I needed them. It's so easy to get some one to hate something to believe and you have a heart of the truest believer. What you prove up there and what you said was true. You and it are mine Laddie. Boys take him in- and you Puck are going to a have a small talk with me laddie." The lost boys started to take Henry away from my protection, as I stood there nervously not knowing what Pan has plans for me..

"Puck I'm very proud of you. You got him into our trap, our little game. Remind me to give you reward next time." as Pan started to walked away as I stood dumb folded.. I got to do something... but how? I'm too fragile, and too coward.. But Henry... I ran back to camp still thinking how to get close to Henry..

"Hey Big lip!" I turn as I heard smirk burning behind my back. "Yes Devin?" I stood shaking nervously. "Did you seriously think that you really got Henry by yourself?" I shrugged from his snotty attitude. "Well yeah but-" Devin swung his spear as I stood back. "Hey s-stop it!" Devin smirk widen as he swung his spear many time as I keeping on stepping back. "Pathetic! It hard to get you seriously when you are SO pathetic, weak, and stupid." Those words pain the back of my throat as he slash the side across my lip. I was 100 percent I'm going to get a scar. I heard laughter silently from the lost boys. Devin just stood smiling like it was a game of his own fun. I just stood letting the drip falling from my flesh... "Sorry.." I mumbled as I started to walk away not wanting get any more involve "death"..I went out for a little away time from the lost boys and Pan.. The pain stretch from blood scar.

"I'm not a bad guy here." I hear a man sounded so familiar. "Oh yeah? Well Peter Pan's not supposed to be a bad guy too." I could hear the sarcasm coming from the blond headed woman. I stood inside my hiding as I see one and only... Hook... I was happy while joy jumps in my memory. "Look Emma I don't know what story you heard but Pan is not what you think." Emma who it seem to be her name gave a look to Hook with her eyes tilt. She's possibly Henry mother... I should head back and tell Henry that his mother is here- but what if she's not the mother? i shook my head. At least I could do is make Henry feel safe...

I walked back to camp, as the others saw myself, muttering how pathetic I am... I sometime wish I could cry.. here right now but if I do... they wouldn't care, they'll just laugh at me... I saw Henry laying down under a big tree.. He was possibly knock out cold...Pan.. I walked toward Henry ready to wake him and telling him news but as I did. "Don't wake him up yet Puck" I stop as I see Pan stood playing with an apple.. "W-why not?" I was afraid of him... He is the most powerful terrible person I met... I am afraid every parts of him. "Because Henry here is going to start our little game, a game that will give a surprise." His accent of his own voice shivered me, afraid that his game would turn out to be... "It's already time for feast Puck, enjoy you have now later we will start." I feel like darkness of him coming to attack me... He left me stood there as I was dumb folded...

* * *

**Like it hate it? and thex for you kind review and advise! Remember Review, follow, and favorite! Ps I don't own once upon a time! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

I walk around to find food... I can't really...well hunt but I could find something to eat.. I walked around hopeing I could find red berries... The I caught some one in the corner of my eye. It was female.. Her hair was black, her eyes were dark, and she has a small scar on her tip lip. I stood behind the tree watching her I guess.. I just stood quietly. The lady turn slowly as she quickly snap her finger. I somehow flew out of my hiding as I was stick to the ground. I couldn't move a muscle, as if I was glued to the ground.

"Who are you?" Her voice was demanding. I didn't answer because I was afraid of her.. Who is she any way? "I said who are you or else I'll do something you'll regret." she yelled aggressively through my tiny ear hole.. I whimpered hopeing for her to let go. "Are you a lost boy?" She asked. I breath deeply. "Y-yes- but I'm not like them!" She breath slowly as she slowly kneel down on me. "What do you mean you're not like them, and answer well." I started to nervous sweat... "I-I want to run away from Pan- and I'm here to save a child." She started to loosen me, as she grip my collar and stood me straight up. "What's your name." She whispered as she look straight in my eyes. "P-puck." She nodded as she gently raised her hand as it appear she as an small rectangle box wrapped in colorful letters. "W-what's that?" She smiled warmly as she took my hand and softly land it on my palms. "It's chocolate.. I thought you might like something sweet." I looked at it.. I lift it up and smell the sweetness as I lick my side of my lip. I unwrap it and it was brown and I put the tip of my mouth and it tasted so long... like it was so long from home..

"My name is Regina.." I look up at her and gave her a desperate hyper smile. She chuckled as she looked at me. "You said you were helping a child.. is this child name Henry?" I nodded slowly. She smiled with desperate look in her eyes. "Then you could do something for me. Tell Henry to not give up hope.. Tell him that his family is here.." I look at her as eyes were lighter then dark.. I nodded as I quickly ran back to camp.. I'll do anything I can to save Henry... I may be a coward but at least I could do something that I won't regret..

_"Mother! Mother look what I found!" I ran to my mother as I gently showed my her an small creature in my warm arms. Mother kneel down and gave me a smile. She shuffled my hair and spoken. "Sweet heart it's beautiful..." Mother voice was smooth and kind... as I smiled to mother kindness.. "Could we keep it mother?" Mother smiled as she kissed my forehead.. "Of course sweet heart... Now go ahead and play with your-" "Theodora!" Mother stop as she turn, there was a young woman who was crying tears drops. "Megan? What's wrong?" The young woman who was seem to be Megan was peach pale skinned same as her eyes were green, while her hair was deep red. "My son- Richard is missing!" Megan broke down as she sob in Mother shoulder... _

_ I slowly walk up to megan as I softly touch her big hands... "Don't cry lady... There's still hope..." She look at me as pain flew away... I gave her a smile as my mother shows my ways.._

_ "_You been off a lot laddie." I saw pan brushing himself as he stood wearing the same clothes that Henry had wore before... "W-what are you doing?" He smirk as devil as always. I swallowed hard, if he knew... Regina and Henry family are going to die... "There been changing plan... Some one broke my rules." I stood silently as he played around. "Now tell me puck.. Where did you go off to?" His words sound demanding as I nervously spoke. "i n-need air.. I needed to think..." It seem pan believed it... Well it wasn't a lie... It was true... "You should get ready Puck.. because today we're going to meet our new comers." He walked away as I quickly ran to Henry... He was still sleeping. "Don't worry Henry... I'll take you to your family... I promise.." I whispered quietly as I watch Henry sleep in his deep dream.

* * *

**Like it hate it? Review favorite and follow :)**


End file.
